Right Here Waiting
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Je t'attendrai, quoiqu'Il m'en coûte, je t'attendrai. Même si tu deviens un meurtrier, je serai là à t'attendre...


**Right Here Waiting**

_Bon ! Avant de commencer, je crois que je vais peut-être arrêter de m'éreinter à faire du yaoi avant d'en ressortir complètement folle ou de ne plus être capable de voir Link avec une fille (c'est arrivé à une amie alors...)... bref. Un couple surprise avec la chanson « Right Here Waiting » de Richard Marx. Vive Zelda OOT et son magnifique Prince Noir (hi hi, nouveau surnom)._

Le soleil va se coucher bientôt. Le coucher de soleil est magnifique. Qu'y a-t-il dans ce monde pouvant dépasser la beauté de tes yeux ? Je crois qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être que pour moi... moi qui t'aime tellement... Je me suis souviens encore des mots de ton futur – ou présent adversaire – quand il est parti du Ranch, épée à la main, les larmes perlant aux coins de des yeux « Je reviendrai dans quelque jours, Zelda veux que j'aille l'abattre». Ces mots qui me brisèrent le coeur me le firent le haïr, ce héros de malheur. Mais orgueilleuse comme je suis, je lui caché. Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais vécu avec toi. Je sais de qui je dois attendre le retour. Qui gagnera le combat des armes ? Peu m'importe. C'est mon toi que j'attends. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je viens ici. C'est si calme, le Lac Hylia...

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
**

Les vagues se fracassent sur la rive de la rivière. Jour après jour, j'entends ce son, inlassablement. Incroyablement inlassable sont les mots. Lentement, je deviens complètement folle en ne sachant pas si tu vas revenir. Je n'ai rien vécu de semblable. J'ai passé mon enfance à rêver au prince Charmant... et je gagne un mauvais garçon qui fait battre mon coeur. J'ai l'impression que dix milles océans me séparent de toi (NDA : Grrr ! Maudit «é » !!). J'entends presque que ta voix qui me dit que tu reviendras. Mais ça n'empêche pas mes larmes de s'écouler une à une et la douleur d'écraser mon pauvre coeur endolori.

**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
**

Si je ne te vois presque jamais à cause de ce maudit Héros que j'ai déjà presque aimé, comment peut-on dire « Pour Toujours ensemble » ? On ne le peut pas tant qu'il sera dans les parages. Et encore, il pourrait se ramener, te pourchasser et me briser le coeur cette princesse à deux balles ! Je la hais. Elle ne sait rien du tout sur lui. Il a toujours vécu dans la peur. Il m'a confié que personne avant moi ne lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur. Le Héros lui a montré clairement ce qu'était la douleur, en tout cas !

« Je veux un jour pouvoir dire pour toujours avec toi, » dis-je à voix haute en m'asseyant dans l'herbe humide.

**  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**

Où que tu ailles, mon Prince, mon coeur est à toi. Il t'attendra même si je ne suis qu'un tas d'ossements. Quoique tu fasses, que tu tues ce héros, que tu détruises un pays, que tu deviennes un meurtrier sanguinaire, je t'attendrai. Je t'aimerai, quoiqu'il en coûte, ou comment mon coeur sera brisé, en miettes, en poussière. Qu'il s'assèche et que la seule partie hydratée soit celle qui t'aime.

**  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
**

Tant de fois, j'ai pris notre amour pour acquis. Celles où, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça durerait éternellement, toi et moi, étendus calmement sous le ciel d'azur, moi collé sur ton torse musclé mais pas trop, à respirer ton odeur subtile... J'entends encore nos rires quand tu me poursuivais pour me chatouiller, les larmes que je versais telle une enfant ayant cassé son jouet quand on se disputait et que je croyais que tout était fini. Mais moi, je ne peux pas me rendre près se toi. Mon coeur, mon âme et mon corps ne demandent que ça. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'une petite fermière, après tout.

**  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
**

N'as-tu pas vu que tu me rendais folle ? N'as-tu pas vu que sans toi, la vie m'est presque insupportable ? Ta présence m'est essentielle. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu dois revenir, sinon, j'irais te rejoindre, où que tu sois !

**  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos. L'herbe est froide, comme mon coeur le sera si tu ne reviens pas. Tue-le s'il le faut, mais reviens, mon amour. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je serais toujours là à t'attendre, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Si le prix est ma vie, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais tu ne sais pas comment je peux t'aimer. Mon coeur est complètement à toi.

**  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
**

Cette histoire d'amour impossible entre toi et moi... je me demande comment on fait pour y survivre. Mais tant que je suis avec toi, je suis comblée. À la fin, si je suis avec toi sans conditions ou de rencontres secrètes, je saisirai toutes les chances de te dire je t'aime et la chance de t'aimer de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps et de tout mon coeur jusqu'à la fin des temps...

**  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
**

N'as-tu donc jamais vu comment je suis folle de toi ? N'as-tu donc jamais vu que tu me rend folle simplement en te tenant près de moi ou en me donnant la main ? Ne l'as-tu donc jamais vu ?!

**  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

Où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses... que tu tues sans compter tes victimes, que tu deviennes un brigand, un voyou, un fugitif... je serai juste à attendre sans compter les heures ton retour. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je serais là. Si mon coeur ne deviens que poussière pour toi, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je serais là, attendant ton retour.

**Waiting for you**

J'entends des pas dans l'herbe. Je me retourne. C'est toi. Tu murmures « Malon... » sur un ton qui dit que tu croyais ne jamais me revoir. Et je réponds « C'est toi ! » en me jetant dans tes bras blessés. Je pleure de joie et tu me caresses les cheveux. « Dark Link... » je murmure dans sa tunique humide de mes larmes et de sang. « Oui ? » me réponds-tu. Et je te dis ce que j'vais à te dire depuis si longtemps « Je t'aime pour toujours et si tu t'en vas, je t'attendrai pour l'éternité... »

FIN

_Coucou ! J'avais envie de faire ce couple dans une fic ! C'est assez répétitif, mais il n'y a pas assez de fic de ce couple ! Ça m'énerve ! C'est comme le Link x Dark Link : on n'en parle pas assez. Bref. Malon me fait penser à Sakura « Je t'aime !! Ne pars pas Sasuke !! JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE !! BOUHOUHOUHOUH !! » (dramatisation) Et dire que j'ai pleuré y a pas si longtemps devant cette fameuse scène... et surtout que je suis fan du couple !! Bref, ce n'est pas de Naruto qu'on parle, mais de Zelda ! Fic un peu médiocre, mais écrite en un temps record de quarante-cinq minutes !! Je ponds des chef-d'oeuvre comme un poule cri en pondant ses œufs. Bref._

_T'chao _


End file.
